It is well known that there are numerous products in the stream of commerce which, if not immediately consumed but stored for some period of time prior to consumption, lose their freshness and their natural state is altered due to climatological conditions, typically humidity. This is the case for cigars and other tobacco products although the deterioration of cigars due to improper humidification seems to be more objectionable to the discerning user than is true for other tobacco products. Due to this deterioration, many people have chosen to conserve such humidity-sensitive products by means of storage under refrigeration where conditions of low temperature retard the process of drying. However, prolonged storage under refrigeration (especially frost-free refrigeration) will also lead to drying of the product. In addition, refrigerator storage incurs the risk that the cigars or other tobacco products so stored will absorb the characteristic aromas of other foods, or vice versa. Thus, the cigars' flavor and natural characteristics show a slight or complete variation, perhaps taking on some of the flavor or aroma characteristics of commonly refrigerated food products, which is extremely disagreeable for consumers. Food products taking on characteristic aroma and/or flavor of tobacco will likely be equally disagreeable to the consumers of such food products. Thus, refrigerated storage as typically done in a residence has serious drawbacks.
Existing boxes or cases for storing cigars typically do not provide the proper humidity control to avoid the cigars' drying up as time goes by. This typically results in consumer dissatisfaction that said cigars are partially or totally dried out and are inconsumable and, therefore, must be discarded.
The preceding problems related to storage at improper temperature and/or humidity do not arise solely with cigars but also in a variety of products such as medicines, foods, etc., so that it has become necessary to provide temperature and humidity controlled equipment other than refrigerators. Such boxes and cases are typically known as humidors and can be of different sizes and applications. These generally do not completely solve the aforementioned problems, since they contain trays, platters or dividing sections that lack channels or grooves and means for recirculation of air, so that the products stored therein often have their taste, aroma or other characteristics altered. Often these products are inconsumable following such improper storage and must be discarded.
The present invention comprises a combination of several features designed to solve the above problems. The present invention comprises a tray for holding individual products, typically cigars individually in separate depressions for stable storage. For economy of language, we will refer to "cigars" as the contents of the humidor as this is expected to be the primary utility of the present invention. However, we do not intend to exclude thereby similar or related products requiring humidity and/or environmental control offered by the present invention, as will be obvious to those having ordinary skill in the art.
The trays of the present invention have slots therein allowing prompt and effective circulation of moisture throughout and around each individual cigar. In addition, the present invention also contains a water reservoir and a humidification means, typically driven by means of an electric fan, for maintaining the humidity at the correct level. This combination of features of the present invention offers several advantages over separate usage of individual elements as commonly done in the prior art.
The humidification means of the present invention is sufficiently robust that a sealed case is not required. Modest exchange of interior (properly humidified) air with the ambient air, typically having improper humidification for correct storage of the cigars (or other material) does not result in substantial loss of appropriate humidification in the region surrounding the cigars. In contrast to the prior art, the present humidification device and case have a configuration and performance characteristics such that cigars can be inserted and removed from the humidification zone with only modest and temporary disruption of the humidification levels without serious or permanent disruption of the cigar's characteristics.